So Very Beautiful
by Crystalline-Enchantix
Summary: Oh, she was so very beautiful. He wanted to take that and break it. He wanted her as a heap on the floor. He wanted her beautiful broken. He would never love her. (Next story in my series "The Other" after my story "She Was.")


**Yay! Two stories in one day! I feel terrible that some people thought this was a chapter story. I don't write like that. Sorry. They aren't chapters. Insight:**

**Rose Weasley is as popular as any other member of the Weasley Clan. Maybe even more so due to her parents. She was just as beautiful as the rest and many (boys) liked her. Or, at least, they liked her looks. Aidan Higgs, a Slytherin OC, is no different from these boys. He liked her looks, but Aidan was sick. He wanted to see her broken. He wanted the power that comes with breaking the great Rose Weasley. Leila Connelly, another Slytherin OC who used to crush on him, is the narrator/all-knowing fly-on-the-wall.**

* * *

><p>She was so beautiful. Stunning. Enrapturing. She really was. They all were. Every single one. But it was a different type of beauty for each of them.<p>

Victoire had an ethereal beauty that made her seem like an angel come down from heaven. Not so much fake, but otherworldly.

Dominique looked wild and unrestrained, like an untamed creature. It was ever so tempting to try and tame her anyway.

Molly was a cold, unreachable girl with hair the color of molten lava and an air of regality that dropped you to your knees.

Lucy seemed so sweet and delicate and fragile and she was so utterly innocent. She never even knew her effect on people.

Roxanne had an uncontrollable mane of red curls that whipped around her in the wind and framed her ocean blue eyes that made the boys wild.

Lily's impish smile and mischievous sparkle in her eyes drove boys to the brink of insanity. Every. Single. Time.

Alice, though adopted into the Clan, was every bit of a bombshell as the rest. Her soft, honey, bedroom eyes call you closer with every wink.

But she...

She walked with such an air of pride and her blue, blue eyes held a hidden challenge that very few ever wanted to take her up on. Her messy red hair looked as if she just got out of bed and you wished very much that she'd get back in. The freckles splattered all over her slightly tanned skin, hidden underneath her proper length school skirt and her button-to-the-top blouse, invisible to you and everyone else, held you in the most horrible kind of suspense. The curves of her body were like a work of art and they made you loathe the school robes with a passion. The delicate curve of her freckled nose and her pink cupid's bow lips and the long, red eyelashes that fluttered against her cheekbone that you couldn't help but study in class.

She was absolutely infuriating and positively insane and you knew without a shadow of a doubt that you could never love her. She was too bossy and too confident and too caring and too independent and too self-righteous and too unpredictable and too... she.

No. You would never love her.

But she was so very beautiful. Especially when the tears cascaded down her face and hung off of her long, red lashes and over her thousands of freckles and onto the pink silk of her Yule Ball dress. And then she looked up at you with pleading eyes, ever so blue and ever so lovely.

Yes, she was so very beautiful.

So, of course, you cut her down with your blade of a tongue and your words made of knives until she was a shell of the beautiful girl that waltzed into the room smiling like it was her wedding day and the tears had washed away her unneeded makeup away so that she was a broken, porcelain doll sitting on the stone steps at your feet.

She was so very, painfully beautiful. Especially when broken.

You are a cruel man, Aidan Higgs. You really are. I hate you with every fiber of my being. And you don't even know me. But I know you and I know what you think of her and I know what you've done to her. Absolutely despicable.

She's okay now. But you aren't. You never were. You just didn't understand.

She was more than beautiful.

She was Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved it! This was actually written first. Weird, right? Review!<strong>


End file.
